the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Meghan Allen
Meghan Allen (c. February 1999 – 31 December, 2019) was a mutant, daughter of Pete Allen, and sister of Jerry. She was a direct descendant of Mr. Demonic NoHead and a mutant. Meghan grew up in a shack near New York City with her father Pete and brother Jerry, whom were both mentally and physically abusive. Meghan developed an obsessive love for Tyler Grant, a handsome and wealthy Muggle. After both her father and brother were imprisoned in Beta Prison she possessed and married Tyler. A year into their marriage he recovered and abandoned her and their unborn child. Meghan ended up alone in Albany and later died at the town orphanage, soon after giving birth to her son whom she had named Tyler. After her death, her son, with the name of Telekinibabe, became a successful S.M.S.B. member. Biography Early life Meghan Allen had lived in a shack near Albany with her father, Pete, and brother, Jerry. Generations of inbreeding left the Allens violent and mentally unstable. Meghan exhibited little signs of her power in her early years, and as a result was mentally and physically abused by her father, who called her disgusting, among other things. However, this was actually a self-fulfilling prophecy, as Meghan’s powers were suppressed largely because of her father’s abuse. It should be noted that a person’s abilities can be effected by their state of mind and powerful negative emotions endured on a chronic basis can interfere with or completely drain a person’s powers. By extension, Meghan had superpowers but had never really used them nor developed them. However, Meghan’s abilities flourished after her father and brother were incarcerated in Beta Prison and she was free from their abuse; she showed herself capable of significant power, enslaving Tyler Grant with mind control for an extended period of time. Meghan was also in charge of cooking and cleaning in her family home; it is unknown what happened to her mother. Marriage At some point in her life, Meghan secretly fell in love with Tyler Grant, an exceptionally handsome and wealthy Muggle, and the only child of Thomas and Martha Grant, who lived nearby. Her father was livid when Jerry revealed this to him in the summer of 2017, and attacked her physically, but was restrained by government official Robert. Robert arrested both Pete and Jerry, who had assaulted Tyler because his sister found him attractive. With her family gone, Meghan manipulated Tyler into marrying her. She left the shack with a farewell note revealing her marriage to Tyler, and her existence was never again mentioned by Pete. Meghan used mind control on Tyler to force him to fall in love with her. Meghan also got hired on the Grant estate ostensibly to earn a living, but covertly to get close to Tyler, in which she could finally possess him. In any case, Tyler became infatuated with her and they were married in late 2017, running away to Albany together. This caused great scandal in Palmyra. After a year of marriage, Meghan Allen soon became pregnant and decided to release Tyler from his mental enslavement, having grown tired of living a lie. This she had done hoping either that her husband would have truly fallen in love with her by that point, or that he would at least stay for the sake of their unborn child. Unfortunately for her, Tyler did nothing of the sort. Tyler awoke into a nightmare and fled back to his family’s home, believing to have been bewitched, although he did not say that exactly, for fear of being thought insane. Childbirth and death After her husband’s sudden abandonment, Meghan soon fell into a deep depression and lived as a pauper in Albany, selling her valuables to survive in order to gain some gold. With her heart broken and her dreams in tatters, Meghan stopped using her powers altogether after Tyler’s desertion, not even willing to use her telekinesis to save her own life (although it was also possible that her powers may have been sapped as a result of depression and also because of her unrequited love for Tyler). On the night of New Year's Eve in 2019, she stumbled into an alley, where a mugger found her and demanded for any money she had on her. Terrified, Meghan claimed she had none. Angry, the mugger shot her in the shoulder and turned away, severely weakening her. She limped to an orphanage, then staggering up the front steps of the orphanage and was ready to give birth to a son. She told a woman who worked in the orphanage (who was the matron), to name him Tyler for his father, and Grant to be his surname. The matron said they would not adopt him due to his herritage, upsetting Meghan. Meghan died from the bullet within an hour, and her last words were a final wish that her son would turn out to look like his father. Because Meghan had no family network to identify her corpse or mourn her, her earthly remains were interred by a Muggle funeral director and paid for by charity. Postmortem Years later, her son would find it difficult to believe that she could have been a mutant, as she was too depressed to use her powers after Tyler abandoned her. Her son would grow up believing his father married Meghan of his own free will, only leaving her after discovering she was a mutant. Although Meghan had a choice, she chose death in spite of a son that needed her due to the utterly miserable existence to which she had been condemned. Meghan’s son would ultimately grow up to become a famous superhero named Telekinibabe. Physical description Meghan had black, dull hair and a pale face with gray eyes that looked in opposite directions. She kept herself cleaner than her father and brother, but was very defeated-looking. She wore grey clothes that blend in with stone walls when she lived in the Allen household. Personality and traits Meghan Allen was physically and emotionally abused by her family, and as a result was timid and miserable for most of her life, traumatized to the point of being unable to use her powers in the right way. She could perform lightning and telekinesis, but having been terrified of her father and brother, lacked confidence; thus, her powers were haphazard at best. However, she grew bolder and happier once Pete and Jerry were sent to Beta Prison, and displayed enough cunning and power to manipulate the man she was in love with into marrying her. By extension, she seems to have also been able to effectively manipulate her husband when he was under her control as to prevent him from becoming suspicious about the truth of their marriage and resisting her. She loved Tyler Grant Sr. obsessively, given the lengths to which she went to obtain his affection and her morbid depression after he left. Even the responsibility of having a baby to look after was not enough to give Meghan the will to live. Having lived a life where she had always been miserable, Meghan had no hope left and could not find the courage to make her want to keep trying, even for the sake of her newborn son. This decision had a somewhat negative impact on her son. Of course, one should not judge her too harshly, as she had been greatly weakened by long suffering which resulted in her choosing to die instead of staying alive for her son, and she never had the courage and inner-strength of Bridgett Kellerman, Lindsay Kellerman’s mother, who sacrificed herself willingly for her son. One reason as to why Meghan chose to seek out a muggle location to give birth rather then to seek sanctuary with the NoHeads was also influenced by the miserable life she had lived up-unto that point; it’s likely that after everything that had happened, and now so traumatized to the point of being unable to use her powers, Meghan saw her powers as having been the root of all her problems in life one way or another (her father’s treatment of her her whole life, etc.), and that her choice to go to a muggle orphanage after she’d already gone into labor may have been a final act of love on her part, wanting her unborn child as far from the NoHeads as possible. It is possible that Baby Intelligence came to have respect for Meghan, because of her having different beliefs of Muggles and even falling in love and eloping with one. Relationships Tyler Grant Senior Tyler Grant Sr. was a handsome and wealthy Muggle, who lived near Meghan’s house. He originally looked down and made fun of Meghan and her family because of their poverty, their strange appearances, and their exceptional disabilities. Meghan then possessed Tyler, and the two eloped, she eventually became pregnant with Tyler’s child. Meghan, who was deeply, truly in love with her husband, could not bear to continue enslaving him, and made the choice to stop possessing him, convincing herself that he might have truly fallen in love with her of his own accord, or even if he had not, he would stay with her for their child’s sake. This turned out to be a fatal mistake. The selfish and insensitive Tyler left his wife and unborn son, claiming he had been “hoodwinked” and “taken in”. It was speculated among his neighbors that he had been tricked into thinking he was the father of her unborn child. Meghan was heartbroken and devastated by this abandonment, to the point of losing the will to live, and later died giving birth to his son. Telekinibabe , her only son.]] After marrying Tyler Grant Sr., Meghan became pregnant with her first and only child, Tyler Grant. After her husband left her, finally being freed from the influence of Meghan’s possession of him, Meghan became depressed, and when her child was born, she died soon afterwards, not wishing to live anymore, and not wanting to use her powers to prevent a mugger from shooting her. She told an unnamed woman that she wanted her son to be called Tyler, after his father, and that the child’s last name was to be Grant. Meghan also hoped that her son looked like his father. Tyler spent the next few months as a slave for Albert, not knowing about his family members. When Baby Intelligence visited Tyler, and told him that he was a mutant, Tyler hoped that it came from his father, but was disappointed to find that he got it from the maternal side of his family, when he was told by his uncle, Jerry Allen, that it was his mother who had any powers, and his father was a Muggle. He attempted to kill his father, but restrained himself from doing so. It was due to Meghan’s choice of losing her will to live that she never had a chance to give Tyler the love and care he needed; despite this, he still understood the concept of love. Appearances * * Category:Mothers Category:Mutants Category:Neutral individuals Category:Females Category:Deceased individuals Category:Allen family Category:Grant family Category:Power traitors Category:Pure-bloods Category:Born in February